


Simply One Hell of a Modern Butler

by MidnightSkydancer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Day, Modern London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkydancer/pseuds/MidnightSkydancer
Summary: Sebastian is used to being called to different masters throughout time, so popping up in a new time period with his mistress is nothing new and it rather excites him. Cielle still doesn’t understand how to adapt and relies on him to help her navigate. The demon realizes he and his mistress can be open about their relationship in this world and shows his affection in public, much to Cielle's distress and confusion. After all, their relationship had to remain a secret back home. But not in modern day London...





	Simply One Hell of a Modern Butler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560142) by [nerdyketones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyketones/pseuds/nerdyketones). 



> Ok, so here is my Sebcielle au. Instead of Ciel, we have a young twenty something female version named Cielle. The two are transported without their consent from Victorian England to modern day London somehow and now must survive there. They already had the beginnings of a romantic relationship back in Victorian England. 
> 
> ~This particular scene is based on my visit to Greenwich Park (and the Royal Observatory to see the Prime Meridian) and a couple I saw kissing under a tree in the rain. <3

Their first day of exploring London had gone better than Cielle thought it would. The terrifying mechanical horseless carriages and other strange objects the people used still frightened her, but not as much as the first time she saw them. What was truly a test of bravery for Cielle was in allowing Sebastian to bring her on the underground trains. Standing in the hot crowded car, holding on to a bar for dear life until her knuckles turned white, and witnessing the tunnel walls fly past at unnatural speeds was not the most pleasant experience.

Sebastian had earned a few of her glares by chuckling at her predicament. But Cielle’s irritation towards her demon butler didn’t last long. Soon all was forgotten and replaced with familiarity once they left the underground and eventually reached their destination: Greenwich Park.

When she was just nine years old, Cielle’s parents had taken her to the Royal Observatory to see the Greenwich Meridian, which had just been named the Prime Meridian of the World, in 1884. It was the last real holiday she spent with her parents. That was the year before the fire. The year before her life changed forever. Now being back in a part of the world she was taken from helped ease Cielle’s anxiety a bit and caused her to tear up at the memory.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Sebastian asked, touching her arm with a concerned expression.

Cielle sniffed softly and turned her face away from his. “I’m alright, Sebastian. Just...lost in a memory long since forgotten.”

The demon nodded and began turning them back the way they came. “I understand. Perhaps we shall journey to a different location? I would not want this place to remind you of any previous distress.”

“No!” Cielle said sharply, earning a flash of red from the demon’s eyes and the gaze of other visitors. Cielle blushed a bit in embarrassment at her public outburst. “I would rather enjoy seeing the Meridian again. The park and…all of it really. Make no mistake, it was a good memory.”

“If you wish, my lady,” Sebastian smirked and like a gentleman offered his arm for her to take. "Let us continue then."

* * *

 

After a couple hours, they had trekked through the park and seen a good portion of the Royal Observatory. Of course, now it was primarily a museum for tourists that also allowed one to practically spy on the Queen’s house in one area. But it was still nostalgic for Cielle.

Sebastian was rather amused watching all the foreigners lie down near the meridian line and point to the name and time zone of their country on the chart for a photograph. Some Americans tried that first and apparently inspired others to do the same. The demon chuckled at the absurdity of it all. He always found enjoyment in the trivial ways humans attempted to capture moments in time.

Cielle was just happy to sit on a nearby bench and watch Sebastian enjoying himself. It was freeing to create a new memory in a place she had only visited with her parents. The two experiences, past and present, were swirling together in her mind’s eye to the point where she could almost picture the lord and lady Phantomhive as they were that day. But then Sebastian laughed and she was immediately brought back to reality. She loved that laugh.

Cielle realized she had been staring at her butler a bit too long when he looked back at her with flashing red eyes and a knowing smirk. At first she turned modestly away as she was used to doing in public. If someone caught the two of them sharing an intimate look, there would be a fresh scandal to tarnish her reputation. But then Cielle realized it didn’t matter anymore. The rules of society were different now and the Phantomhive company was a thing of the past. With a bit of the same boldness Cielle exuded in her own home, she turned to resume gazing at the demon. She felt a jolt of excitement run through her as she saw Sebastian was still observing her, but now with an expression she couldn’t quite identify from that distance.

Just then, Cielle felt a few drops of water hit her scalp. She glanced around to see the other tourists looking towards the sky and opening their parasols.

"Due to inclement weather, the observatory is now closed," an unseen voice said loudly.

Sebastian glanced upwards and walked over to the bench as his lady stood, “Forgive me mistress, I seem to have neglected to bring an umbrella. However, there was a shop selling some just before the park gates. If we hurry, we might make it in time”.

He grasped Cielle's hand as they hurried back down the path. Cielle realized with a start that her butler had left his iconic white gloves behind. His black nails and contract mark were visible. It didn’t really matter here; she has seen plenty of others with tattoos all over their arms in this new reality. But being in public, holding his bare hand, feeling his warm skin protectively secure against her own, she felt strangely exposed. Like their secret was out for the whole world to see.

Try as they might to outrun the weather, mother nature had other ideas and forced the pair to seek shelter beneath a large tree near the path. Its branches were a suitable enough buffer from the rain for the time being. Sebastian then began rubbing his thumb affectionately against Cielle's knuckles. She tried to distract herself from the familiar warmth of Sebastian’s hand by watching passersby flee for cover. It was almost working when her companion sought out her other arm and ever so gently drew her closer until they were mere centimeters apart. Cielle's breath stilled as she turned to face him.

“Despite this  _unexpected_  interruption, I rather think our outing has been a success,” the demon murmured. His breath felt warm and comforting against her forehead and she could feel a blush creeping up her face in response to his intimate proximity.

“I uh, I agree. Most successful. I look forward to our next outing,” was all Cielle could manage to say. Her hands played with the fabric of his sleeves. She still wasn’t used to acting this familiar towards him in public and the mere scandal of their position turned her brain to mush.  _Why on earth must he have this effect on me? It’s not like he hasn’t held me like this before,_ she thought

As if to further aggravate her condition, Sebastian grinned and leaned in closer; their faces nearly touching. His arms left the comfort of hers to wrap securely around Cielle's waist, effectively pulling her flush against him, and leaned in for a tender kiss. Cielle gave up all efforts to keep the blush off her face as those familiar sparks lit up her chest. Their kiss ended all too soon, bringing Cielle to her senses.

_Damn him. They were still out in the open._

“Sebastian…” she her voice barely a whisper, “people can see-“

“Let them, they don’t matter,” His red irises flashed and he possessively brushed the bangs away from the faint glow of her marked eye. That move somehow always made her heart skip. Sebastian’s eyes glowed a deep red as he looked at her. “To hell with what society thinks anyway. We can be together here in this world.  _No one_  will keep you from me anymore,  _my_  mistress.”

That did it. Throwing away any last scrap of Victorian decency she had left, Cielle pulled Sebastian down into a kiss that almost rivaled their first one.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> So I researched the time period of the Royal Observatory and the Prime Meridian to see if they were around during the time period of Black Butler and what do you know they were. In fact, the The Greenwich Meridian honestly was chosen as the Prime Meridian of the World in 1884. So then I just had to add dead parent angst to the story. :}  
> Read more facts at https://www.rmg.co.uk/discover/explore/prime-meridian-greenwich#m2ZEkr1ui0jTJcls.99 
> 
> (The relationship dynamic of Cielle and Sebastian is slightly inspired by the Sebciela fanfic “Countess” by nerdyketones. You should totally go read their fic because holy heck it’s amazing. I actually had the idea for this au in a dream after reading Countess)


End file.
